Roosevelt Valor
|manufacturer = Albany |price = $982,000 (Legendary Motorsport) |related = Roosevelt Fränken Stange |makeyear = 1920s |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Z-Type (needle) BType (dial texture) |inttxd = BType |carcols = |wheeltype = Lowrider |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = btype3 |handlingname = ROOSEVELT2 |textlabelname = ROOSEVELT2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 1 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 20% White Plate 2 - 20% Blue Plate - 20% Yellow Plate - 30% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Albany Roosevelt Valor is a classic limousine featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Be My Valentine update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Roosevelt Valor is a heavily customizable variant of the Roosevelt. While it retains the body design of its base version, the Roosevelt Valor features whitewall tires, covered spare tires on the sides and two small rear view mirrors over the tire compartments. The metal mesh cover is absent, but can be added back via customization. While its color scheme remains the same as the original Roosevelt, the roof adopts a tertiary color; this color cannot be changed at all and instead, it is determined by the chosen color when purchasing it. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Like the standard Roosevelt, the Roosevelt Valor is powered by the same massive V12 engine with 6 double-barrel downdraft carburetors, coupled to a 4-speed transmission in a RWD layout. It is possible to add either a bug catcher or a set of ram intake pipes. The power of the piston revolutions causes the engine to shake slightly, much like its cousin, the Fränken Stange. Installing any "Rear Spare Wheel" modification will increase its traction slightly, in the same way as spoilers. GTA Online Overview V12 w/ 6 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburettors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' RooseveltValor-CustomizationOptions-GTAO-front.png|Possible combinations of modifications that can be given to the Roosevelt Valor in Los Santos Customs, in GTA Online (rear quarter view) Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' RooseveltValor-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Roosevelt Valor on the Rockstar Games Social Club. RooseveltValor-GTAO-Promo.jpg|The Roosevelt Valor seen in a promotional screenshot. RooseveltValor-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Roosevelt Valor on Legendary Motorsport. RooseveltValor-GTAO-ImportExport2.png|0LDT1M3R Roosevelt Valor seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. RooseveltValor-GTAO-ImportExport1.png|L4WL3SS Roosevelt Valor seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. RooseveltValor-GTAO-ImportExport3.png|V4L0R Roosevelt Valor seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a high-class target source vehicle from SecuroServ during a Vehicle Cargo mission with one of three variations: L4WL3SS, 0LDT1M3R and V4L0R. **This vehicle is classed as a Top-Range vehicle. **Roosevelt Valor "OLDTIMER" is part of the 2-vehicle "End of Empires" Vehicle Cargo Collection. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $982,000. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Valentine's Day 2020 event. Changes Trivia General *The word "Valor" is a term used to describe bravery. *The part of the website description about worrying about tax evasion is a reference to mobster Al Capone. He owned a 1928 Cadillac 341A Town Sedan (which the Roosevelt is based on) and was arrested for tax evasion. *The default radio station for the Roosevelt Valor is WorldWide FM. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Upon closer inspection, the vehicle lacks any driving pedals, this is also found on the Z-Type and the standard Roosevelt. *The Roosevelt Valor and its regular variant both have a unique stock horn, which is an old . **When this horn is selected in the Horn options menu in Los Santos Customs, it sounds identical to the regular Roosevelt's. However, when outside of the garage, it sounds slightly different, with the end of the horn cutting off aruptly. This appeared to be an issue with the horn audio. **It is fixed in the Lowriders: Custom Classics update, therefore the Valor now has the full klaxon horn. *This vehicle can have a hood ornament called "Diamond Wing Badge". This is very similar to the one used on some of the vehicles manufactured by Enus, despite this car being made by Albany. The main difference between the hood ornaments being is the ridge on the wings which is deeper for the Roosevelt. *The "Vertical Ram Pipes" (trumpet) modification applies 8 ram pipes to the vehicle's engine. However, the engine is a V12 as evidenced by the manifolds, which would not normally have only 8 pipes fitted to it, as 8 is not a multiple of 12. *Unlike its regular Roosevelt variant, which has its entire exhaust system missing, the Roosevelt Valor features a single exhaust, albeit placed in a position that makes it barely visible. *The Lights Detail are the same ones used on the Fränken Stange. See Also *Roosevelt - The standard limousine to which the Valor is a variant of. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Be My Valentine Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Vintage Cars